The Seven go to Great Wolf Lodge
by HopelessAddictToWriting
Summary: As the title discribes, the seven of the prophecy go to Great Wolf Lodge. Involves, Team Leo merchandise, Piper outsurfing a big dude, wars in the wave pool, and Percy being Percy. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Well, I just spent two days at Great Wolf Lodge with Tagalong, and while we were there we thought of an awesome plot idea, The Seven go to Great Wolf Lodge. This story should be pretty realistic because we went on every ride at least once in the mind set of each character. Oh and every chapter will either be in Percy or Jason's POV, just to add to the effect. And just in case, there will probably be minor, minor spoilers for Mark of Athena. Other than that the only thing I haven't mentioned, is this is after Topeka 32. Pretend they found out they had more time, and decided to take two days off, to bond. *Evil Cackling***

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Heroes of Olympus, Leo wouldn't be single.**

**This chapter is Percy's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

This is going to be the best two days of my demigod life. I was trying to imagine a waterpark when Hazel interrupted my thoughts.

"I've never seen a water park before, what are they like?" asked Hazel as she tried to take in the entire lobby at once.

"I've only seen then in pictures and diagrams, but one thing I know for sure is they have immense slides with water running down them," explained Annabeth as she looked up at the huge icon of Great Wolf Lodge. Coach Hedge had volunteered to take the Argo II as long as he got to go to as many wrestling matches as he wanted. The day before today we found out we had a little more time, so Hedge suggested we bond.

"All I know is the name Waterpark has the word 'water' in it," I said as I sped up. We had reached the lobby, and Annabeth signed us in. She always took charge of this kind of thing. After Annabeth had gotten us keys, we headed off to our rooms. Apparently they were on the top floor, so we took the elevator. But as we filled the small space we all realized how much all of us really need to shower. As soon as the elevator opened we tumbled out. After going down wrong halls twice, we finally found our rooms. The girls were two rooms down, so we all agreed to meet in front of the elevator in one hour. The lady who signed us in only gave us two keys per room, so Annabeth and I agreed to hold onto one while Frank and Piper held onto the spares. As soon as I opened the door to what Leo said we should call "the Demigod Dudes Den" I couldn't help but catch my breath.

Everything in the room was either made of logs, nature fabric, or some sort of fall themed color. The first room contained a mini kitchen and right next to it was the bathroom. I looked inside and it luckily had soap, the gods know we need it. Right after that came two queen beds with a dresser opposite of it, the dresser was huge and was made of some kind of wood with a strong scent. The blankets on the bed were a dark red that reminded me of blood. After that was a smaller room with a TV and couch, the couch had a dark red fabric covered with little animals stitched onto it.

"I call sleeping in here!" says Leo as he threw his backpack on the couch and tossed a flame at the fireplace that I hadn't noticed. Strangely no one even questioned his choice. Then Frank, Jason, and I ran up the stairs and soon realized it only led to another bedroom.

"I call this one!" announced Frank as he threw his backpack in the corner and started messing with the TV remote.

"Looks like we get to share," I say as I head to our room. We both dump our stuff in a drawer and head into the other room to see if Leo can get the TV working.

"Guys, check this out! I rewired the remote to do the opposite of what the button is labeled. See?" Leo pressed 'channel up' and it turned the volume down. "How cool is that?" he said with a lunatic smile.

Jason and I exchanged looks. I've only known Leo for a little while, but I could already tell he was a little nuts. Then Frank came downstairs and watched as Leo pressed random buttons on his crazy new backwards remote. I looked up at the clock on the wall and realized fifteen minutes had already gone by.

"I call first shower!" I say as I grab my bathing suit and lock myself in the bathroom. I then hear someone else run up the stairs and slam a door. There must be another bathroom up there. I turn on the shower and let the warm water wash off the dirt and dust. I watch the muddy brown water flow down the drain and try not to think about how that stuff was on me. After I washed my hair and body, I dried off and hopped into my bathing suit. It was dark blue and luckily pretty long. When we were in the parking lot, I saw this kid wearing a Speedo and I'm now scarred for life. I walked out of the bathroom and tossed my dirty clothes in a different drawer, I really hope this place has laundry service.

I walked into the living room saw Jason and Frank talking about New Rome and what happened when Jason disappeared. As soon as they saw me, Jason walked out, grabbed his bathing suit (Annabeth got everyone besides Frank, Hazel, and me one before the Argo II left Camp Half-Blood), and slammed the bathroom door. Frank and I talked for a couple of minutes when all of the sudden Leo rode down the stair railing and slid to a stop in front of us. He had a pair of black swim shorts on and a white swim shirt. But written on the shirt with what looks like Sharpie, was 'Team Leo'. It was written in print and if I didn't know better, I would have thought it came that way. If I thought Leo's smile was lunatic like earlier, this smile was downright scary. Then Frank went upstairs for his shower and Jason came out of the bathroom. How the guy took a shower that fast, I have no clue. Maybe it's a son of Zeus or Jupiter thing.

"Hey Percy, how long until we have to meet the… Leo, what are you wearing?" Jason looked quizzically at Leo's shirt.

"My new Team Leo shirt," he said as if that explained everything.

I looked at the clock. "We still have thirty minutes. Let's do something fun," I say with a grin.

"Like what?" asked Leo as he went back to messing with the remote.

"Something the girls won't let us do," I say as I rack my brain for something Annabeth wouldn't let me do. I came up with a lot of things.

"Which is about everything with the word fun on it," then Leo gets that smile again, "What about going to the waterpark before we have to meet them so we can have some REAL fun?"

"Sounds good to me," I say as we both look expectantly at Jason.

"I don't like where this is going, we should just wait for the girls or go bang on their doors or something."

"Come on, you know the girls won't let us do anything fun! Let's go!"

Then Frank comes down the stairs in his bathing suit, the shirt is blue and white and the pants are a matching blue. "Let's go do what?"

"Go to the waterpark without the girls for a little while, and actually have some fun," I explained.

"Why don't we just wait for the girls?" he said as he picked up Leo's remote and started pushing buttons.

"You Romans need to learn how to have some fun," said Leo as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door, "you guys can wait if you want, but Percy and I are going to have fun."

When I opened the door, guess who was standing there, Annabeth.

"Going to have some fun, huh?" said Annabeth as she gave me a stare that would make full grown men wet themselves.

"Uh…" I so brilliantly respond.

Annabeth smacked me in the back of the head. "Don't try that again."

I nodded while rubbing the back of my head. I then noticed that the girls were all wearing the same type of bathing suit, except in different colors. Annabeth's was red, Piper's was white, and Hazel's was black. They were all one pieces like the pro swimmers wear, and had the same design as well. Annabeth had her hair back in her classic ponytail, Piper had hers in a braid, and Hazel had tamed her hair into two braids.

"Are all of you guys ready?" Annabeth asked as she tried to look behind me.

"Yep," I replied.

"Then let's go," she said as we headed for the waterpark. This time we took the stairs, no one felt like being sardines again. I resisted the urge to scream 'race' at the top of my lungs and slide down the railing all the way to the bottom. As soon as we reached the bottom, we headed straight for the waterpark entrance. Just to add to the growing growling of my stomach, there was an ice cream shop right outside of the water park. I looked away and opened the double doors that led to the waterpark. Ok, as a demigod, I've seen some pretty awesome things, but nothing beat a waterpark. As the name describes, everything was covered or in water. There was a huge wooden building in the front with water spewing from random hoses, pipes, and buckets. There were also four slides at the back that you could hear people screaming from. There was also a pool with artificial waves, a floating bridge, a pool that had basketball hoops and basketballs, and what looked like a surfing contraption. Now maybe it's only me, but this place could very well be heaven.

Then Hazel snapped me out of my trance, "Percy, why are those girls swimming in their underwear?" she said as she pointed toward a group of teenagers.

I tried not to laugh, "I don't know, what about you Frank?"

Frank started blushing like crazy as Annabeth and I headed for the slides. As soon as Frank and Hazel where out of hearing range, I couldn't help but start cracking up. Poor Frank, having to explain a bikini to his girlfriend sounds like a lot of fun. I looked over at Annabeth who was trying to suppress a smile. Normally at this point she would hit me upside the head, but instead she just tried to act like she didn't think it was that funny. Once we reached the stair case that led to some of the slides, we saw a sign. This is one of those times I hate having dyslexia. Then we see some inner tubes and grab a double before bolting up the stairs. The line is only twenty people long and moving quickly so Annabeth and I only had about a minute to take in the waterpark from this awesome view. We watched as Piper dragged Jason to the surfing thing, Leo got mobbed by girls, and Hazel and Frank just looked around. Then it was our turn on one of the slides and I chose the blue one over the yellow. The strange lifeguard gives me looks as Annabeth and I get onto the inner tube as if we're going to cause some kind of mischief. Well Leo probably would, but I'm more civilized then that. Then the lifeguard pushes us down the slide and I realize that a child of Poseidon hasn't lived until he's tried a water slide.

**Well, how was it? Again, this is my first PJO fic so please forgive me. I should update this decently soon. Oh and what do you guys think Jason's thoughts are going to be about the waterpark being a son of Zeus and all? Let me know if you have any ideas about what should happen in the next chapter!**

**Until I write again!**

**HopelessAddictToWriting**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I'm sorry for taking so long, but school has been taking forever lately. Oh and if you have any ideas or things you think were OOC or parts were the characters were OOC, please let me know so I can fix them. CC is what makes better writers!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Heroes of Olympus, Reyna would be part of the prophecy. Just imagine her and all the other characters stuck on the same ship!**

**This chapter is Jason's POV**

**Chapter 2**

This would be the worst day of my life, if Piper hadn't been there.

I watched as a man in his twenties smiled smugly at Piper as if she was just a little girl learning to surf. As soon as Piper heard about this surfing-whatever-it-is, she dragged me over. She had already beaten everyone else who dared to challenge her, but this one guy just stood there smiling. Now it was his turn, and he was so going down. I watched as they both hopped on their boards, this thing was normally for belly surfing, but Piper told the lifeguard she wanted a challenge so he let her try it standing up. After doing a handstand, people started to challenge her. I watched as Piper got into another handstand and this time only balanced on one hand. The guy then imitated her perfectly.

Then Piper started to grin and pulled off a full three sixty in the air. All the onlookers gasped and gawked, as she then pulled off a hang ten. I noticed a wave of nervousness cross the other surfer's face. He tried to pull off the three sixty, but failed. I watched as everyone applauded and a couple of guys made motions for her to call them. It took a lot of self-control for me not to walk over and do something extremely painful to them. Then Piper walked over to me and we started to search for the others. Especially Leo, the gods know it's dangerous to leave him alone.

"Jason, what do you think is going on over there?" Piper pointed toward a group of around forty girls who were surrounding someone. Then I saw a flash of curly dark hair and a white swim shirt with black markings that I couldn't quite make out. We had found Leo.

We started to push our way through the crowd much to the girls' dismay. One lady in her older twenties elbowed me in the ribs. As soon as I could clearly see Leo, I realized he had a clipboard and was marking down how many people want to buy Team Leo merchandise. He had one of those smiles on again, and I then watched as a small group of sixteen year old girls kissed him on the cheek. He was now a Lipstick covered lunatic. Then Piper and I both grabbed one of his arms and pulled him away from the mob as quickly as we could.

"What were you doing?" asked Piper as we dragged him all the way over to the wave pool.

"Taking preorders for Team Leo merchandise," he said as if that was a completely logical explanation.

"Taking preorders for what?" I ask as I resist the urge to face palm.

"Team Leo shirts, mugs, bathing suits, wallets, car magnets, and totes, all of which will be made in our hotel room tonight." Then he wandered back to the remaining girls.

Then Frank and Hazel ran over to us. "Percy told me to come get you guys; we're all going on the Howling Tornado," said Frank as he looked around. "Where's Leo?"

"Over there," I said as I pointed to the mini mob of people who were wasting all of their money on Team Leo stuff.

Hazel and Frank both starred at us quizzically. "Don't ask," Piper said as she went into the mob and returned with Leo who has even more lipstick marks.

"What was that for?" he said as he watched the rest of his fan girls diminish.

"We're going on the Howling Tornado," said Hazel as Leo's face lit up.

He didn't even reply, he just started heading for the staircase.

Once they reached the bottom of the staircase for The Howling Tornado, Percy just shoved the entire group up the stairs. Someone really wanted to try out the waterslide. But then again, he was a son of Poseidon, so that made sense. The line was way longer then I had estimated, so we all just sat there until Annabeth noticed Leo's face.

"Leo, why are you covered in lipstick marks?" she asked as Percy looked at him and tried to suppress a smile.

"Because the ladies like Team Leo," he said as he flexed his almost invisible muscles and puffed out his chest making everyone try their best not to laugh out loud, but of course Percy couldn't help it. But as soon as he laughed Annabeth smacked him again. Maybe it's just me, but he has probably gotten used to it. Then we became the third group in line and I try to hide my anxiety. I've always hated water involved things.

"So, are we going girls and boys? All seven of us can't fit on the raft," pointed out Piper as one of the rafts was sent floating down the slide with four kids who seemed high on caffeine.

"Boys and girls sounds good to me," said Percy as he attempted to climb onto the raft when Annabeth pulled him back. "What?"

"Ladies first," she replied with a smirk. I watched as the girls floated off and couldn't help but smile at Percy's expression. He really should have seen that coming. Then we hear the girls scream, and it really wasn't helping.

"What are water slides like?" asked Frank. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had never been on one of these things.

"I can't explain it," said Percy as he scratched the back of his head. "But, I'm telling you, it's awesome. Especially if you have some Poseidon blood in you," said Percy as he nudged Frank with his elbow with a grin that almost compared to Leo's. Speaking of Leo…

I turned around and quickly nudged Percy and Frank. Leo had a huge group of girls behind us wooing over his imaginary muscles. I knew he shouldn't have been so quiet…

"You kids going or what?" asked the lifeguard as he gave us a look that spoke louder than words. It basically meant, get in and no one gets hurt.

"Yeah," said Percy as he hopped onto the back. Frank, Leo, and I all got on as well and the lifeguard pushed us down the tunnel. At first it was super slow and actually enjoyable when I noticed that there was light coming from the end of the tunnel, and it probably wasn't the good kind. Then all of the sudden we dropped and landed on the bottom of a huge funnel, it soaked us in the process. It spun round and round until I was sure that I was going to throw up. When we finally came out, we saw Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel waving at us. As soon as we slid off of the exit slide, I hopped off the raft and into the water which I expected to be a little warmer.

"So, what did you think?" asked Piper as I climbed out of the water.

"I think that I'm never going on that thing again," I reply.

"We only have one more slide to go on anyway," she says as she takes my hand and we start heading for the same staircase as before. I officially don't like waterparks.

**Well, the second chapter is finished! What did you think? I'm honestly trying to update more, but life is getting in the way of Fan Fiction. And I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to stop it there. So, I now officially have the entire story planned out and it is going to be five chapters unless I tell you otherwise. Here are a few things to expect in the next chapter, food, sneaking out, and Leo on ice cream. So yeah, the next chapter should be good.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**HopelessAddictToWriting **


End file.
